Nightmare on Sonic's Street
by CandyCorn10
Summary: The gang goes out to trick-or-treat in a new neighborhood. But when a killer is loose, will Sonic and his pals come home alive, and with candy? First story, got easy on meh, please. Rated T for launguage and some bloody scenes.
1. The Neighborhood

Hey guys! It's Jane, with my first FANFIC STORY! *balloons fall from the sky* So, this is a Halloween Sonic fanfic, I hope you enjoy! Also, Val and I like toput ourselves into the stories with Sonic. So if you got a problem with how I write, deal with it. Anyway, to da story!

* * *

><p>The night air was cool, yet warm and full of laugh and screams of terror. Sonic parked his car at an empty lot, and the gang piled out of the blue Toyota. Jane hoped that Trick-or-treating on different neighborhoods was a smart idea, and nothing would go wrong. Of course, Val and Sonic thought of that, so a lot could go wrong. She was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. Val hopped out of the car next. she in a very realistic ragdoll costume, and scared a small 3 year old. Sonic still sat in the car.<p>

"Come ON Sonic! You don't look stupid," Val coaxed, holding back a laugh. Jane smiled at the two pals. Sonic still sat in the car, not moving.

"That's YOUR opinion! I do look stupid! All because I lost a bet... Damn Knuckles..." Sonic mumbled. Val opened his door, and pulled him out by the hand. He was dressed as a fairy princess.

Jane was the one to crack first and bursted out laughing. Val exploded like a volcano into laughs, and the twins had to lean on the car for support, but Val fell over. Sonic muttered a few cuss words.

"Come on guys. Um, guys? Jane? Val? HEEEEEEY!" Sonic yelled for their attention. They were quiet, but that only lasted for 3 seconds. I mean, come on. No one can take a blue talking hedgehog in a pink fairy costume.

"Worst Halloween EVER." Sonic sighed and tapped his foot impaitiently, waiting for the twins to stop laughing. Val wiped her eye.

"Sorry Sonic. But Jane and I can't take you seriously in that. But we came here for candy, so let's go!" Val posed for dramatic affect. Jane rolled her eyes and smiled. Buit just as Sonic got up, he saw a bright flash.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed, spinning in circles, stunned. Giggles where heard nearby. Jane held Sonic still and snapped in his face.

"Sonic? Hello? Helllllooooo?" Jane waved her hand in front of his face. Val was very pissed off, and looked at some shaking bushes.

"Oh, now they're gonna get it," Val hissed, stopping over to the movin bush, and pulled out a bat, enchida, and a black hedgehog. Sonic crossed his arms, trying to look tough.

"Why did you guys take my fricking picture?" Sonic questioned. Rouge smiled, Knuckles chuckled, and Shadow had an evil grin on his face.

"We were going to blackmail you unless-" Knuckles started, but Jane cut him off and turned to Sonic.

"Okay, we are here to have fun," She turned to the three trouble-makers. "Not to blackmail people. Got it?"

Everyone muttered and nodded. Jane rolled her eyes at the group and turned to Val, who was sitting in the car with the door still open.

"As much fun as this is to watch," She jumped out of the car and slammed the door shut. "We should go. We don't have all night!"

The gang set out on the sidewalk. But what they didn't know, was that someone was close behind them.

* * *

><p>That's the first chapter! I hoped you enjoyed. But they might not come out fast, cuz I have school, karate, flute lessons, yada yada yada. So that's all! PEACE!<p>

~Jane


	2. The Nighmares Begin

Hey boys and squirrles! This is chaptah 2!

So, I used to share my account with my twin sister, Val. What we would do is write the story down in our notebooks. But I decided not to do so, because it would take longer for me to update. That would also explain why my writing is short and bad.

My God, my cat is meowing so loud it's annoying the hell outta meh. BUT! I still will update for you guys, even though my cat just puked... I have to clean it up, bleh. So, here is chaper 2! (Woah, my cat stoped meowing... I hope he's not dead o.o)

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS A BLOODY SCENE. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE A SENSATIVE STOMACH. IF YOU LIKE COOKIES, REVIEW.

* * *

><p>"Hey, watch it, kid! I have a pillowcase full of candy and I don't want to spill it," Rouge called to a group of annoying kids pushing and shoving to get to the next house. She was dressed as a devil. "Suits her personallity," Val muttered to Sonic earlier.<p>

Knuckles was dressed as a wrestler, and shadow was a knight.

"Kids. You gotta love them-" Knuckles began to say, but a little kid hedbuttted the red enchida. "HEY! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, BITCH?" Sonic lost his cool and yelled. The kid started to open his mouth, to say a smart-ass comback, when a figure behind the gang made the kid let out a high-pitched screamed so loud, a window shattered.

"WAY TO GO, WRESTLER! YOU CAN'T BE TOUGH ON LITTLE KIDS!" Val smacked Sonic upside the head repeatedly. Jane quickly grabbed the two pals' hands and ran to the other side of the block.

"O...ok. Let's hit... th-that house," Jane gasped for air. They heared fast footsteps behind them, so they decided to run like Sonic. Sonic ran a hand through his mop of messy quills.

"Damn it, Knuckles! Why'd you blow up on a little squirt?" Sonic teased Knuckles.

Knuckles growled, and replied, "Just shut up, hedgehog. You would do the same thing. And you don't look so thretning, so the kid would of just laughed in your damn face."

Val cheered. "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" She chanted, pumping a fist into the air.

Shadow smacked both of the colored heros across the cheeks, and that sure as hell started a fight. Jane grabbed Sonic by the shoulders, pulling him back with all her might (but, she has no upper or lower body strength, but hey. At least she tried.), screaming.

Val laughed and enjoyed what was going on, but a few seconds later was knocking down Knuckles and sat on top of him. He swung punches at her, and one collided with her jaw. Damn, she was soooo pissed off.

"Now you crossed the fucking line!" She screamed, punching him hard. Shadow and Sonic were now in a cussing Yo Mama fight. Jane was sitting on Sonic's back like she was ready for a piggy back ride.

Rouge laughed, and held up an extra bag of candy. The gang quit fighting. Shadow on Sonic were holding eachother's throats, Val was ready to swing at Knuckles, and Jane fell off. "Shit," she muttered.

Rouge showed off the candy. "Stole it from the munchkin when he dropped it. She laughed again, her eyes shutting. Val was the first to move, and was about to take some candy, when a figure sped right in front of her and grabbed the bag. Rouge burrowed her eyebrows. "What the fu-" Then, a knife was thrown at her back. She slowly fell to her knees, vomitting up blood, gasping for air.

"OH MY GOD! ROUGE!" Knuckles screamed, running to the bat. She was violently shaking now, shreiking as more blood gushed from her body. Her blood color mixed with her devil dress, but no one cared. She was dying, and no one could help. The knife went straight through her, just missing her heart. You could see a sharp tip poking out of her stomach. Jane screamed in horror, as Shadow was violently vomitting to the side. Val and Sonic held eachother tightly, breathing hard as Val screamed, "ROUGE!".

Rouge screached louder by the second. Then, the shaking and screaming stopped. Her body lay, lifeless. Knuckles picked up her souless body and yelled out into the sky. Everyone gathered around her body. Jane whipped out her phone and called 911 faster than Sonic can run. As Jane was yelling, Knuckles sobbed into Rouge's body.

Jane hung up her phone. "The police are on their way," she sighed, shaking as she exhaled. Shadow Came back and joined Knuckles. Everyone cried, and no trick-or-treaters dared to go near them.

"Even though she was mean, and she stole, she was a good friend..." Val said, then turned around and sobbed into Sonic's chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead (They are not dating, they are just close pals).

Knuckles stood up, and reveiled his secret. "We were dating for 3 month. We were going to get married in the winter, but I guess that'll never happen." He screamed the last part into the sky. "WHY WOULD YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME? SHE WAS MY WHOLE FUCKING LIFE!" He wailed, he burried his face in his hands, and sobbed loudly.

Everyone looked up after hearing sirens and flashing red and blue lights. 5 police cars were parked near the kill, and 10 poliecmen stepped out of the cars.

* * *

><p>End of chaptah 2! This is long (to me), so I hope you guys enjoyed it!<p>

Sorry for all you Knuckle/Rouge lovers, but it had to be done. More people will die though... :(

I know that they are a little OOC (out of character), but it just seemes that their personallities I made them have fit good.

Please review!tell me what you don't like so I can fix it, what you do like so I can make it happen more, and what I did wrong, like spell a name wrong.

Thank you for reading once again! I will try my best to update as much as I can!


	3. The Terror

I'm VEEEEEEEEEEEERY sorry I haven't updated for a month!

It's already passed Thanksgiving, and I didn't finish a Halloween fanfic. Wow. I'm just what they call busy.

If this chapter is short, deal with it. I have more to life than just staring at a copmputer screen all day! So anyway, here is the chapter!

* * *

><p>The Sonic gang stared in horror as they saw the police put CAUTION tape around them. Knuckles didn't care about what was going on around him, he focused on Rouge's lifless body that seemed pale in his arms. Sonic went up and put his hand on Knuckles' shoulder, but he shrugged off his hand.<p>

"I'm sorry...er, sir, but you have to put her down and stand outside of the tape." A police officer said. His hand was close to his gun in case anyone decided to claim more lives. Knuckles stayed in his position as if he didn't hear the police officer.

"I knew it, something was going to happen, and it did," Jane thought to herdelf. She could tell that something was going to happen, and she didn't want to ignore her gut. But they needed Knuckles out of there, before they all get arrested.

A tall and muscular police man pried the wicked bat from Knuckles' fists. The crew dragged him out, as he pleaded to be with Rouge. Sonic felt sorry for him, but it was better to ignore his cries for his love.

It pained Val's heart to hear Knuckles cry. He NEVER cried, even when he sliced his arm and there was a little flesh on his arm. It was crazy, and Val doesn't like Knuckles. She doesn't excactly hate him, but she can't be in the same room with him, either.

Shadow almost cried himself. Rouge and him were very close. They always robbed people and banks together, and not one time they didn't go together. It made him feel worse when he heared Knuckle plead to be with Rouge.

The Sonic gang (except Knuckles) were all thinking the same thing:

Who's the next victim?

Unknown POV

A man in black sat down in his basement, eating mounds of candy. While he was doing so, the man took of his gloves. He wasn't dumb; he knew soemone would call the police, so he had to make sure no fingerprints were detected.

He needed someone close to the bat. "Not the red enchida," he thought aloud. I'll let him suffer."

He grinned wildly and creepy as he stood up. When he spoke, it could sent chills down anyones back.

"The black furball's next".

* * *

><p>Yes, the chappie is done!<p>

Review if you have any ideas on what happens next, and if it doesn't happen, sorry. You win some, you lose some.

Sorry this one's also short, I need to start thinking HARD. *thinks so hard smoke comes out of ears*

That's all duckies! (Why duckies?) BAI!


End file.
